A wet razor can be largely classified as male razor and female razor. While there were a lot of studies on the male razor, the female razor tended to employ the male razor as is. It was not until the start of the 2000s that cartridges exclusively for female use were launched on the market.
The body hair of women is much softer than that of men, and there arise a lot of problems in employing cartridges mounted in the male razor to female razor. Also, women shave more various parts of the body such as the armpit, arms, legs and bikini line than men. In this regard, it is important to manufacture a cartridge in consistent with the shaved part of the body. For effective shaving, it is important to manufacture a cartridge suitable for each shaved part, but it is not realistic to manufacture the cartridge suitable for each part due to manufacturing costs and other circumstances.
For example, the part of the body such as arms or legs do not have curves and are relatively smooth. In the case of a relatively smooth part such as legs, a cartridge, which has a large skin-contacting surface and is flat, is suitable. However, when a sharply curved part such as the armpit should be shaved, a cartridge which has a curved skin-contacting surface or a narrower skin-contacting surface would be suitable.
Female razors which are on the market have a rectangular and flat shape like other general razors without taking into account the physical features as above. Accordingly, a lot of female users suffer inconvenience during shaving of the armpit.